Raised on Olympus
by Huntress08
Summary: Au What if Percy was raised on Olympus. Athena teaches him. Hera may or may not warm up to him.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I sadly do not own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus

If I did Zoë wouldn't have died.

On with the story

The man in the Hawaiian t-shirt and Bermuda shorts paced up and down the hall until, he heard cries of a baby. He burst through the door to see the mortal women he loved holding a baby. He was about to ask his name when the machines were going crazy and a nurse pushed him out of the room. So he went back to the waiting room where he was surprised to see his brother. Hades, his older brother, had an apologetic look on his face so Poseidon knew his love had died.

"I'm truly sorry sir but Sally Jackson died in child birth, but your son is alive if you want to see." Said a stocky red-headed nurse.

Poseidon followed her down the hall and to the nursery. He picked up his son. As he did that the infant opened his eyes. Poseidon gasped, his son had the most beautiful eyes ever. They were sea green just like his but better. When the nurse left Poseidon and hates flashed to Olympus.

When they got there Zeus was arguing with Hera about cheating or something. The still unnamed infant chose that time to cry. This caused Zeus and Hera to look his way.

"You BROKE the oath!" Zeus cried out like the drama queen he is.

"You will not touch my son unless you want me to kill your daughter and daughter. Yes I do know about Thalia and Jason." Replied Poseidon with an evil glint in his eye.

Hera looked appalled at her brother for cheating on his wife, Amphitrite, granted Hera didn't like her.

Athena who decided now would be the write time to look up from her book asked, "Why have you taken your son here, Barnacle Beard?"

"His mother, Sally, died in child birth" replied Hades knowing it would be hard for Poseidon to get out.

"I want him to grow up here with you guys." Poseidon stated.

"Why would we do that?"questioned Dionysus who now deemed this would be a good time to enter the conversation.

"Because he maybe the child of the prophecy."

"What is his name?" asked Athena curiously.

"Sally wanted it to be Perseus." said Poseidon.

"How fitting the prophecy child named after one of my sons." said Zeus.

"So does this mean you will let Perseus stay here on Olympus." questioned the worried father.

"Yes we will raise you son but only if you promise to visit him" replied Hera shocking everyone.

"I swear on River Styx that I will visit him." Thunder rumbled in the background sealing the promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Raised on Olympus chapter 2

Name- his life

Percy's POV ( 7 years later)

"Come Percy you can't be late for your lesson again." said my cousin Athena.

I may only be seven but I am a lot smarter than all other demigods.

You see ever since I can remember I was here on Olympus. I'm tutored by Athena and trained by Ares. My father, Poseidon, doesn't visit though.

"Now we are going to do something different today." Athena stated.

"What are we going to do?" I questioned.

"My father has announcement to make." She replied.

We walked in a comfortable silence to the throne room.

"A finally my favorite nephew is here." said my uncle Zeus.

"Come give me a hug Perseus." demanded my aunt Hera.

Hera has been a mother figure to me. She taught me how to tie my shoes.

After I hugged her I bowed to all the other Olympians.

"Perseus how many times do we have to tell you not to bow to us." said my cousin Hermes.

"I will stop bowing if you stop calling me Perseus." I replied.

"Touché."

"Stop bickering you too," Zeus said,"I have an important matter to discuss with the council."

"What is it father?" Artemis said in a bored tone.

"Poseidon has not seen Percy since he was born. He broke his oath. He doesn't deserve to be Perseus father any longer."

"Then who should be my father?" I questioned

"I wanted to know Percy if you wanted to be mine and Zeus's son." Aunt Hera asked hesitantly.

"I would love if you guys could be my parents." I replied immediately.

"Then I Zeus/Hera king/queen of the gods adopt Perseus Jackson as our own son." They said together

Suddenly a flash of light hit me in the chest. I felt electricity crackle through my body. I could hear what everybody was thinking.

 _This is going to be awesome._ I thought.

I guess Aunt her wait no mom heard that because she winked at me.


	3. The Solstice

Percy's POV (winter solstice)

It's been 3 months since Zeus and Hera became my parents. It was weird at first but now I'm fine. Mom and Dad declared me prince of Olympus. Since then people bow to me and call me lord. The camp half blood campers are coming today to observe the meeting. That bastard Poseidon is also going to be there as well.

I hear a knock my door when I finish putting on my white button up shirt. When I open the door my mom is standing there.

"Percy I brought you something." She said as she walks in.

"You didn't have to but thank you anyway mom." I reply politely.

She heads me a colorful box. I open it to find a a bronze crown with sky blue gems in the middle of it.

"Mom I don't know what to say." I say stunned.

"You don't have to say anything," she replied, "your father requested that you wear it today at the meeting."

I put it on my head and fix my hair in the mirror.

"Don't you look stunning." Mom cooed.

I blushed and hugged her.

It turns out that while I was getting my crown my father _**(in case you forgot is Zeus)**_ added a small throne in between my mothers and his. I was giving the instructions to hide in the corner and wait until I was announced. When I was standing in the corner I saw a blonde haired girl about my age with these stunning gray eyes look at me with a curious glance as she walked past. She was about to say something but then a sandy haired kid pulled her ahead.

"Campers we are delighted to have you here today," Announced my father once everyone settled down, "my wife and I have an announcement to make though."

"We have adopted a son and crowned him prince of Olympus" my mom said.

I chose that moment to walk out and sit in the throne.

"Perseus how could you." Said my bastard of a birth father.


	4. The argument

**AN:Sorry I haven't updated in awhile but my part of the world got slot of snow and I a five year old when it comes to snow. Sorry for the weird writing before as well. Anyway on with the story!**

Poseidon POV **(AN: bet you didn't see that coming)**

How dare my own brother and sister adopted my flesh and blood?!

"Brother don't over react. You haven't seen him since he was a baby. Percy is quite happy that we aren't his parents now." Hera stayed cooly.

"I know I haven't visited him but that is only because Amphitrite would never agree for me to see my half-blood son." I replied angrily.

"Can you say whipped?" Apollo and Ares snickered. Artemis desperately tried to hide a smile.

"SHUT UP APOLLO AND ARES!" Zeus, Hera and I screamed in unison.

"I demand that you unadopt him and he will come home with me no matter what Amphitrite says."I stated

"Look barnacle beard I'm happy with my adoptive parents and siblings. I don't need you coming in here and changing everything. So if you could just leave then I could maybe iris-message you. If you don't than all relations are gone and you won't even be a distant weird uncle." Perseus yelled at me.

I then flashed out so I wouldn't loose my relationship with my son.

Percy POV

"Barnacle beard. I have to remember that." Athena said while laughing.

"Wait so do you have powers of Zeus, Hera, and Poseidon?" Asked that blond haired grey eyed girls from before.

"Annabeth don't interrupt the gods meeting." Scolded who I believe is Chiron.

"No it is okay Chiron, yes Percy has my power and my wife's power. He also has my bastard brothers power bug he isn't trained with them." Dad responded calmly.

"Since we have swirled off path why don't we just cancel the meeting." Mom offered.

"Excellent idea Hera." Dad replied.

All of my relatives cheered and flashed out. The campers seemed disappointed as they walked to the elevators.

"Come Percy lets go practice your bow and arrow skills." Artemis said.

I groaned but reluctantly followed only because it meant I could hang with the hunt.

 **AN: I know what your thinking it's so short. I working in that.**


	5. Chapter 5

Percy's POV

Artemis and I made our way to her palace. It is a gray silver color that shines in the moon light. The hunters have accepted me as the only good male on Earth. They help train me in archery and tracking. Zoë is like a big sister to me, same with Phoebe.

"M'lady why have you returned early from the meeting" Zoë asked curiously.

I was hidden behind my sisters back so they couldn't see me.

"Well they was a fight between my father and Poseidon, so I thought you guys would want and help me continue training Percy." Artemis replied while pushing me in front of her.

All of the hunters squealed when they saw me and dog piled me.

"Guys get off of me. I can feel my bones cracking." I shout at them.

Everyone gets off but phoebe and Zoë stay an my hugging the life out of me. I hug them back.

"How was it seeing Poseidon?" They ask me when they let go.

"Okay I guess he got really angry but I think I gave Athena another nickname for him."

They lead me over to the archery range and pass me the only colored bow there. It's sky blue, for my father(Zeus).

I take my mark at the end, take aim, and hit the orange part.

"Good job, Percy. That's the closest you've been in a while." Phoebe tells me.

I take my mark and repeat the process but hit a bullseye.

I run around in a circle pumping up my fist shouting.

There is loud cheering all around me so I look and see Mom and Dad shouting with pride.


End file.
